


Where Are We Going?

by GravityFallsGirl13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Airplanes, F/M, London, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsGirl13/pseuds/GravityFallsGirl13
Summary: When Ferb takes Vanessa to London, what on Earth is he planning?
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 8





	Where Are We Going?

Ferb finished packing his suitcases and was all set for the trip. He did it. He was going to London all by himself without Linda, Father, Phineas or Candace there with him. Well, not entirely all by himself. "Hey 'Nessa, I just so happen to have an extra ticket to London, and I want to know if you would like to come." She simply smiled at her boyfriend and took the extra ticket. "Just a warning, the plane ride might be bumpy."

Ferb was right, the plane ride was bumpy. Vanessa was glad she packed grocery bags in her purse. When they finally arrived, the first thing Ferb did was get Vanessa some chips and pop to settle her stomach. Once she was settled, he suddenly grabbed her arm and sped off through London. Completely confused, Vanessa looked at her green-haired inventor boyfriend and asked, "Ferb, where are we going?" Ferb looked at the piece of paper in his pocket and hailed down a taxi. He simply gave the paper to the driver, who smiled and took off. 

The taxi was driving for a while when once again, Vanessa tugged  
at Ferb's shirt and asked him, "Ferb, where are we going?" Ferb simply smiled and patted her hand, as if to say "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." They stopped at an apartment building and Ferb asked for his paper back, as Vanessa paid the taxi driver.

When they got in the building, the secretary looked up at the young couple and asked what they needed. Ferb showed her the paper and she told him, "Room 22B." As they were headed for the elevator, the brunette asked once more, "Ferb, where are we going?" She got an answer this time, though it wasn't the one she wanted. "You'll see soon enough, sweetie."

As there were other people on the elevator, and others who got on after them, it took forever for the elevator to stop on the twenty-second floor. They got off, Ferb still as cheerful as he has been this whole time, Vanessa getting more and more annoyed as time went on. Ferb walked to 22B and knocked on the door. Vanessa was starting to regret coming to London, this wasn't turning out like she had hoped.

The door swung open and there stood a very skinny woman with choppy green hair, the same shade as Ferb's, who was slightly taller than Vanessa. Going from looks alone, she looked about Linda's age, maybe a few years in either direction. She looked at the green-haired boy in front of her. "Oh, it's you. Well come on in." "Ferb, who is that?!" Vanessa asked in a slight panic, while trying to whisper. "She's my mother." Ferb replied quickly and quietly. 

A couple hours later, Ferb was crying in the corner of the room, trying to talk to Charlene Fletcher, while Vanessa was talking on her phone to Linda explaining what was going on.


End file.
